Cylindrical solid rocket motors for delivering boost-sustain, thrust-time performance are commonly known propulsion units. The grain in the cylindrical rocket motors have various configurations.
A spherical motor will not easily accommodate the usual designs for boost-sustain performance. Spherical surfaces are more progressive during burning than a cylindrical surface since the spherical surface varies as the square of the increasing radius.